


Heart

by SweetKitsune



Series: Shards of the first [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BECAUSE 5.0, Because yes, Cute, F/F, F/M, FIGHT ME THEY LOVE EACHOTHER AND WOL, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, POLY SCIONS, Poly is vaguly wol centered in this, because FUK YES, pre-established wol/Alphi and Wol/thancred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune
Summary: After the conclusion of 5.0, the Warrior of light and her relationship with the scions
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Shards of the first [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. rest

Katherine had fallen asleep on her back, and had fallen asleep quickly enough surprisingly. For all that had happened the last couple days the miqo’te hadn’t been sure she would have been quite as easily as she had. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep before the bed dipped to her side. She stirred just slightly letting out a soft noise before she cracked open an eye- though she supposed she didn’t really need too. Alphinaud had been sneaking into her room in the pendants pretty much their entire time on the first. And sure enough it was the elezen, settling down at her side. Alphinaud curled himself close to her, pressing his face against her neck and letting out a soft sigh. A gentle kiss is brushed against her jaw and the miqo’te lets out a small purr. 

The miqo’te falls asleep not much longer after that only to wake up with a low groan some undetermined time later. Her ear flicks with a slight annoyance as something brushed against her other side from alphinaud and her nose- off all things tells her who it is this time. Alisaie this time- she thinks to herself. Also not terribly unusual all things considered. The other woman curled against her side much the same as her brother did, her face pressed into the other side of her neck and her ear gives another flick as her cold nose presses into the sensitive skin of her neck and jaw. 

The next time she wakes up its with a start of feeling a knee on her tail and then the sight of the auburn haired girl looking apologetic and ready clearly to be sent away. The miqo’te huffs this time, shifting just a bit. Tail flicking out of Ryne’s way. And letting the girl crawl onto the bed, she’s near Alisaie’s knees, the elezen curled just so against Katherine’s side. The hyur bites her lip for a second and Katherine watches as she settles down, partially over Alisaie’s legs- the elezen didn’t even twitch with it and the Girl rested her head against Katherine’s stomach and the miqo’te hummed gently.

There’s a gentle kiss brushes against the top of her head and Katherine’s eye peeks open and this was unsurprisingly Thancred this time, Not surprising to see in her bed at nearly anytime and even less so, with Ryne fast asleep curled between Alisaie’s legs and Katherine’s side, her head resting on the miqo’te’s stomach. Thancred’s settled behind Alphinaud, one of his arms slung over the elezen’s waist to brush against Ryne’s hair. Katherine hummed gently, purring and smiled slightly at Thancred as he makes himself comfortable behind Alphinaud. Fingers gently brushing through Ryne’s hair with a soft sigh. 

Katherine blinks blearily, annoyed now- who else could have possibly been crawling into her bed at this time of night. She looks to the Side Alisaie is on, and is surprised to see, yet another elezen in her bed. Urianger is settled with his back against the headboard. He looks ready for Katherine to kick him out of the bed. But she studied him for a long moment instead. This, this was new. Katherine bore no grudge over anything he’d done, despite his thoughts otherwise. He leans away a moment before katherine shifts the arm under Alisaie to brush against his arm.   
“Stay” she murmured, hearing him suck in a quiet breath of surprise but she tips her head towards him. Alisaie lets out an annoyed noise at her but remains asleep.   
“Lean over” she murmured gently and when the Elezen does she brushes her lips against his cheek. It’s soft and chaste, and Katherine smiles as he sucks in a breath. But she ignores it, settling her head back against her pillows watching his gold eyes flick over her face. The low purr that rumble in her chest makes all three of them laying on her shift slightly and Urianger gances between the twins faces before glancing down to Ryne before he sits back up, leaning against the headboard. Katherine doesn’t tell him that he could just lay down and that the ache he’s going to have in his neck and back in the morning isn’t worth it but keeps her mouth closed. 

The next thing she feels almost doesn’t wake her up, it's an oddity that does end up making her peek an eye open. She’s almost startled to see the shock of white hair leaning against her footboard on the bed, Y’shtola’s legs are tossed over thancred’s and what she’d felt was the other miqo’te’s tail curled around hers, twined just at the tips and clearly intentional. Katherine can just barely make out the white of the woman’s fur against the thigh maroon of her own fur.  
There’s a book in the miqo’te’s hands and While katherine can't fathom how she’s reading it with little to no light, she has...no doubt that the woman is. She chuckled under her breath, turning her head to press her face into Alphinaud’s hair with a low rumble.


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after the previous chapter, Katherine n Alphinaud have a heart to heart after Thancred makes a comment.

“Are we  _ sure _ , you’re not just the scions Nuhn?”   
Thancred’s voice is teasing as the group of them settle in for breakfast, it’s the morning after the night that the group of them had spent in her bed. Katherine’s eyes flick to him and she cocks her head at him amused, probably even more then Thancred had anticipated.    
“If I'm the Nuhn then what does that make you? Part of my Harem?” she murmured, chuckling at the flush that came to his face. Y’shtola chuckles as well, sipping her tea with a soft smirk on her face. Urianger had paused pouring his own tea at the teasing. Alisaie and Alphinaud both had become  _ very  _ interested in their own food and drink, Twin flushes on their cheeks and Alisaie crosses her legs. 

Katherine won’t admit it. She  _ won't _ admit the fact that the Feral part of her  _ thrills _ at the idea of being their Nuhn, the word they'd call it here. It curls and purrs, that they are her pack. She serpresses the shiver that rolls through her, Tribe was one thing, she’d long considered them, and others part of that. They were her family. But  _ Pack _ was something more. Something intimate. Nothing that could easily be put into words for them a feeling, an  _ instinct _ that was just there.    
  


Her gaze flicked over each of them, Most of them busying themselves with eating at this point but Alphinaud Catches her eye, he’s sitting across from her and the elezen gives her a smile. His head tips just slightly to the side And Katherine wants to tangle her fingers in his hair at the fool, to curl her hands around his waist and tug him close to her. Her fingers twitch against the table top. It was unfair to her to want  _ all  _ of the scions. She already had both him and Thancred. It was unfair for her to want more. And she glances down and away from him looking instead at her food.

After a few moments she gets up, excusing herself quickly and leaves the table, one of her ears flicked backwards. She makes it part way towards the Aetherite, before there’s a hand that catches her own and she turns to look and it looks to see Alphinaud. The elezen is smiling gently at her, his fingers thread through her own and he falls easily next to her. Looking up to her. “You left in a hurry” he murmered softly. And Katherine shrugged slightly, glancing down. “I…”   
The scholar looks at her, and Katherine for a moment feels exposed, his thumb runs across the skin of her knuckles and he looks down at their hands and hummed.    
“You know. That all any of us could ever want is for you to be happy right?” he asks lightly, looking back up to her. The miqo’te pauses, and the elezen must see something on her face because his hand tightens on her’s.    
  
“You dont...understand” she said softly and Alphinaud’s face looks unimpressed with her now. “Well, I know that you and Alisaie...slept together for one '' Katherine goes to step back in surprise but Alphinaud keeps his grip on her hand, he chuckled softly. “Alisaie told me once we’d come to the first- not right away of course but I knew she was hiding something. She told me and felt terrible about it but…” the elezen bit his lip and he looked at Katherine again.    
“I get it, I honestly do” he murmured. “I thought I'd feel hurt when she said it but I didn't… I was  _ happy  _ that the two of you found comfort in eachother like that” he shrugged. 

  
“All that’s happened here on the first, and after...you almost died” Katherine’s ears perk forward as his voice chokes up, “I feel like...things have shifted for the scions.” he murmured, “And last night just...confirmed it for me” he looks back at her and his face is soft. “I love you Katherine, so much. And I'd never deny you anything your heart could want. I'd like to think you know that I never minded sharing you with Thancred- and that he never minded you loving me. And…” he paused to lick his lips. “I guess what I'm just trying to say is that i know your heart is large, and that i wouldn’t ever fault you for loving all of us” he glances down at their hands again, threading their fingers tighter. 

Katherine’s speechless as she looks at him, blinking. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it again.    
“Alphinaud” she finally breathed after a long moment.    
“I don't want to assume Thancred’s feelings on the matter but i… feel like his Nuhn comment is enough of a blessing really” he chuckled softly.    
  
The miqo’te paused a moment, before she tugged him close to her. Curling her free arm around the elezen and pressing her face into his neck. “When did you get so...good at reading me” she breathed and Alphinaud laughed softly. Nuzzling her right back. “Well, it helps that you’ve started  _ talking _ ” he giggled and shivered when Katherine placed a kiss against his jaw.   
“Thancred admitted to some tricks as well” he humed, eyes shining as he pulled back just slightly. Tightening his fingers through her’s, “at the very least, i suppose i could handle also sharing you with my sister” he sighed, attempting to seem put out but there was a gentle smile on his face.    
“I can scarcely think of anyone else i could trust to not break her heart” There’s a slight pause and his face softened more, “to break any of our hearts really” His lips brushed against her own, and Katherine leaned more into him, breathing him in.    
“I wont” she murmured quietly, “Your heart is safe with me, like mine is with you” she pressed their foreheads together, nose brushing against his. 


	3. collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written and rewritten this exact idea like 100 times at this point.   
i have a problem.  
Figured id put this here because it's part of this same canon now, but this takes place prior to any poly!scions. and before the end of 5.0

Katherine’s hands shake just slightly, it had been a long couple of days with everything that had happened on Amh Araeng she was rather sure both of them were exhausted. However She can't help the slightest flush that crosses her cheeks as she looks down at Thancred, the hyur on his knees in front of her. She’d mentioned it off hand what felt like eons ago now- after finding him once again out in dravania, that she disliked the choker he wore now. But now here, on the first he’d managed to find something similar to the one he’d been wearing and Katherine  _ still  _ disliked it. 

She’d found it offhand, not really looking but it had caught her eye. So she’d got it. It was a buttery soft leather. White, just like the one he wore now but was more reminiscent of the one he had been wearing when they first met. She… hadn’t really realized the implications when she’d gotten it until much later when she’d been looking at it. A necklace was one thing but this was…. More or less a  _ collar. _

_ Collars _ were… a  _ thing,  _ a  _ thing _ that Katherine wasn’t… thrilled about the idea of. The idea of being considered a possession made her skin crawl. She supposed it might have been different for other races, and she couldn’t be sure if it was even a common connection made of miqo’te in Eorzea but back  _ home? _ The simple idea made everyone’s skin crawl. 

Her fingers absentmindedly brush his hair out of his face and he leaned into her hands and her breath stills for a moment. She flinches just slightly and Thancred looks up at her, his eyes are soft in a way that really  _ does _ make her heart race.    
“I don’t… want you to be a possession” she mumbled brows furrowing and Thancred looked at her surprised for a second. His eyes, she was startled to realize, were not quite the same color- while not the shocking difference of his body back on the source one of his eyes was still lighter than the other, just barely a shade or two. His eyes slip closed and he turns to kiss her palm gently.    
“A collar means something for you then” he says it curiously, as though he’d considered the possibility in the few moments that he’d seen her with it and the time it took to get them here. 

“It… can mean a lot of things” she murmured, “most of the...association is with possession. Being owned by another person” Thancred’s face continues to press into her hand as he thinks.    
  
“Well, all things considered” he murmured. “There’s a part of me that wouldn’t  _ mind _ belonging to you” he chuckled. “A quite large part actually” he says it softer. And Katherine blinks dumbly at him. 

“W-what?” her voice cracks and she can feel the way that her cheeks go pink, and a smile slips to the Hyur’s face and he pulls back from her hand to fully look up at her. 

“Assuming, This is something you’re comfortable with” he said lightly, despite that tone there was that thin viel of worry from him, that he wasn’t good enough for it- for  _ her.  _

“It doesn’t  _ need  _ to be a mark of ownership if thats not what you wish to see it as, it’s what ever you and I make of it together, Though as i said, id not mind it, being yours” Katherine’s tail stills at his words and she considered him for a long, long moment. 

“ever since you said you disliked my former one I...may have been waiting for you to do something about it. And if you  _ had _ , I'd have been willing, and wanting to accept it for whatever it was, be it something as simple as wanting to see something new or, wanting to claim me” He continues when she doesn’t speak, he looks more anxious after a few more seconds. 

Katherine bites her lip and threads her finger between the choker and his neck, the hyur inhales sharply and she can feel it as she tugs him up until he’s leaning up on his knees and she can lean over to kiss him deeply, until their both out of breath and she’s smiling just the slightest.    
“I suppose, that means you belong to me” she mumbled, and caught the way that Thancred’s cheeks flush just the slightest. Saying it himself seemed to be different then her saying it. She keeps her finger hooked through the collar, his chest is leaning against her thighs and he’s looking up at her- there's a dazed flush there now. And he’s looking at her like she’s hung the moon and stars in the sky. 

“I suppose I have for quite some time,”


End file.
